IBC-13 to mark 54th year
March 1, 2014 With Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 as its tagline, IBC-13 will celebrate its 54th anniversary with a week activities starting last February 15, 2014, at the studios and offices at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. A major highlight of the celebration is a TV special entitled Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: An IBC 54th Anniversary Party which will feature the major talents discovered and developed by IBC-13 and who became legends or institutions themselves, as well as clips of famous show which also became famous. The TV special will be aired on primetime on March 1, 2014 from 9:45 p.m. to 12:15 a.m., the foundation day of The Kapinoy Network. As a broadcast station, IBC-13 has excelled in areas, among others: #Leadership in talent discovery and development - IBC-13 discovered and developed the longest list of talents who started their careers in IBC-13 and became famous artists. Among them are Sharon Cuneta, Jimmy Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, Panky de Leon, Lito Pimentel, Lolit Solis, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Spanky Rigor, Maribeth Bichara, Sheryl Cruz, Bert de Leon, Alma Moreno, Miguel Rodriguez, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Gloria Diaz, Gabby Concepcion, Joe Quirino, Rico J. Puno, Cherie Gil, Pinky de Leon, Gina Alajar, Charito Solis, Carmi Martin, Jay Ilagan, Sandy Andalong, Aga Muhlach, Christopher de Leon, Freddie Webb, Freida Fonda, Nova Villa, among others. #Leadership in programming - IBC-13 produced a variety of local shows which became hits, like Tito, Vic and Joey's Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks starring Freddie Webb and Nova Villa, Seeing Stars which is hosted by Joe Quirino, T.O.D.A.S. starring Joey de Leon, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Richie d'Horsie, Maribeth Bichara, Spankyu Rigor and Freida Fonda, The Sharon Cuneta Show hosted by the megastar Sharon Cuneta, Sic O'Clock News with Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada, Loveliness with tanga queen Alma Moreno, Hapi House which is starring Vic Sotto, Sandy Andalong and Aga Muhlach, among others. #Other top hit shows were those of Eh Kasi Babae, Barrio Balimbing, Sitak ni Jack, Goin' Bananas, Tarzan, See-True, Ora Engkantada, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Apat na Sikat, and Kulit Bulilit fo children were institutions. Seting a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing the full-lenght Tagalog films for the blockbuster movies and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. #Broadcast leadership - On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. #IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. #IBC-13 brought the first slow-motion machine in 2011 to support the coverage of the PBA basketball games; it also encouraged the use of domestic nationwide satellite broadcast in 1994 and the first to acquire "back-pack: cameras to encourage location shooting. IBC-13 also brought the country the first broadcast van (OB Van, ENG Van and SNG Van). IBC-13 also became the leader in sports broadcast from Viva Sports, and the pioneering of the network's one-hour primetime newscast Express Balita. #Leadership in innovative ideas - IBC-13 made the first experiment on development communication (popularly known as devcom) through its long-playing series Iskul Bukol. It also dubbed its tokusatsu series into Tagalog, like Bioman, Turboranger, Maskman, Jiban, the anime hits Voltes V, Ghost Fighter, Voltron, Time Quest and has poineered in several aspect of public service programs. #Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. #The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. #The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. #Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the Kapinoy network which pioneered various genres in TV production with a quality local productions. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away.